


Step in Time

by starlightsmusings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightsmusings/pseuds/starlightsmusings
Summary: Each person has their own way to stay awake during their watch. Some are less practical than others.





	Step in Time

_ 1, 2,step. 1, 2, turn and step. _

 

Prompto ran through the simple motions to help keep himself awake during his shift. The glowing blue runes should, in theory, keep all the daemons away while they slept, but after waking to having the daemons a bit too close for comfort a few too many times, they had quickly decided that they needed to take turns on watch during the night.

 

_ Step, turn, 1, 2, and 3 and turn. _

 

After the first few nights, Prompto had realized that while he had gotten up that early in the past when he used to run every morning, since he wasn’t moving, it was nearly impossible to stay awake. He had tried playing a few games on his phone, but he always seemed to nod off after an hour or so. Taking pictures seemed to help, but most of the camps were half surrounded by rocks and trees and he could only get a few good photos without actually leaving the protective runes.

 

_ And turn and quick step. _

 

It had felt a bit silly at first--dancing with no partner, to music that no one could hear but yourself, but he got used to it soon enough. He had also found that as long as he only kept one earbud in and as long as the music wasn’t too loud, he could typically tell when someone in the tent started stirring.

 

“You keep surprising me, Prompto.”

 

He turned a bit too quick at the sound of Ignis’ voice and ever-so-gracefully landed on his ass.

 

“Oh, Igs. G’morning!” He managed to stutter out. “I was just, uh…”

 

“I didn’t realised you danced.” Ignis held out his hand to help Prompto back up.

 

“My parent’s idea.”  _ Oh Astrals, is he smiling? _ “Only did it for a few years though. A lotta people dropped it so I did too.”

 

“I’m sure it helps to have someone to dance with. May I?”

 

It was only then that Prompto realised that they were still holding hands from when Ignis helped him up, causing him to jump a little.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Prompto quickly said when he noticed the concerned look on Ignis’ face. “That would be fine. Totally cool.” With his free hand, he managed to grab the other earbud and offered it to Ignis. “This might help.”

 

“Thank you.” Ignis carefully placed it in his own ear before moving both of them into a typical dancing position. “Shall we?”

 

The song started slow, and to Prompto, he couldn’t figure out which of the few Waltzes that he kept on his phone. Ignis, on the other hand, seemed to recognise it enough to start moving. It wasn’t much, a few simple steps and the occasional turn. Prompto soon found himself relaxing into Ignis’ lead, and even laughing when Ignis decided to do a much grander turn than any of the others, which caused Ignis to softly laugh in response.

 

As the song ended, the two slowed down until they were practically standing.

 

“You were right. It’s a lot better when you have someone to dance with.”

 

“Anytime, Prompto.”

 

There was rustling noise followed by a loud snore from the tent which startled both of them.

 

“I suppose I should start breakfast.” Ignis sighed, his hand leaving Prompto’s as he adjusted his glasses.

 

“Do you want help?” Prompto noted that Ignis’ other hand hadn’t left its place on his waist just yet.

 

Ignis seemed a little surprised, still unused to anyone offering to help, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. “I would appreciate the help if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

Prompto decided that he was more than OK taking early watches if this was going to become part of their morning routine.


End file.
